An Unlikely Friendship
by Chocolate covered bacon.Try it
Summary: Deep in the mountains, a lab is illegally combining human DNA with animal DNA. After many failures, one girl survives, but even her new abilities are not enough to escape. But when they capture a Predator, the two form an unlikely friendship and escape, planning to go their separate ways when it's over. Until something else...something...Alien escapes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Bring in 16Z." Ordered the man. He was tall and skinny, with a small tuft of brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his beak-like nose. He stared down at the boy, who was about five years old. His name was William. He and his sister had been kidnapped from their small home in a nearby town. Most likely, he would not survive the next few hours, and neither would his older sister. Did the man care? No. The answer was simple, no. He had learned long ago that science and emotions don't mix. There had been many deaths, but it would all be worth it in the end. They would eventually figure out how to combine DNA from two different species, and then they could create the ultimate weapon. Militaries would pay millions of dollars for it! He would be rich! But first, he had to make the Ultimate Weapon. Perhaps it would have been easier to start on embryos, but it was easier to get more mature children, since parents let kids go out more the older they were. A small cough snapped him out of his thoughts. He peered down at the boy. Small, scrawny, black hair and green eyes. He was the spitting image of his sister. But not for long. Once they injected him lions DNA, he would either be dead, or superhuman. The man looked down the hall. The girl stared at him, frightened. And who could blame her? She had only been here a few days, and she had spent those listening to the tortured screams of those before her. The scientist roughly grabbed the boy, causing him to cry out in pain. The cry brought the girl to Earth. With a frantic cry, she lunged forward, and bit him hard. He let out a cry, and kicked the girl and the stomach. She curled into a ball and coughed up blood. The man turned to leave, dragging the boy behind him, who was now in tears and screaming for his sister to save him. Just as the doors swung closed, the man could hear her call out, "Bastard! I'll kill you!" The man was shocked. Where does a seven year old girl hear words like that? If she survived, he would teach her how to behave. He smiled as he thought of all the ways he could torture her. He strapped down the boy and grinned, a sick, maniacal grin. "Now, this won't hurt at all." And the first screams broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter 1, please review. And for no reason, I am going to tell you that if you put eggs in the microwave, they will explode. Take it from me. I KNOW!**

The deer was unaware of any danger; instead, she grazed peacefully along the edge of the clearing. I silently shifted my self for a better view. I licked my lips hungrily as I waited for the perfect moment. Just… more…step, and there! It was right under the tree. I slowly crept down the limb and prepared to attack when a loud voice blared over the forest, scaring the deer away. "Subject 17A! Report back to Base B, immediately!" I could hear the sounds of a helicopter flying overhead, looking up, I could see the helicopter, including the white coat leaning out, holding a megaphone. I hope she falls. I thought as I crawled back into the shadows. The message repeated again, only louder. "SUBJECT 17A! REPORT ACK TO BASE B IMMEDIATELY!" I let out a shriek and instinctively put my hands to my sensitive ears to block out the noise. Unfortunately, my hands were the only things keeping me in the tree. "Ouch!" I cried as I fell to the ground with a painful _thud_! Picking my self up, I headed to Base B.

My name is Subject 17A. My real name? I've gone through so much I honestly can't remember. Even if I did, I wouldn't use it. I've changed too much in the past few years it wouldn't make sense to use it. I am about fifteen years old, though I can't be sure. I live in a secret Laboratory, hidden in the mountains. It's actually one huge building, but they split into twenty-six much smaller building so it would be harder to find. The reason? It's all illegal. I walked up to the guard. "Let me in Thomas." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Show me you're ID, or I will have to set the alarm and I will have to notify the authorities." I sneered. "You know it's me." He glared at me. "Me who?" I rolled my eyes. Amateur. "Cute. Let me in." I ordered. "Nope. Not without an ID scan." I sighed and held out my wrist while he ran some electronic object over it. He stared at the screen for a few moments until it beeped, then he smiled. "17A! Knew it was you! Come on in. But be quiet, they're having a board meeting of some sort." I smiled to myself. A board meeting, oh really? "OK THOMAS! I"LL BE QUIET!" I shouted, as I stomped my feet as hard as I could. He cringed and put his hands over his ears. I am known for my loud voice.

I studied the wall around me. When I first came her, they had been perfect white walls. I fixed that after a few months. Now they were dented with crayon stains. The people here may be cruel, but they aren't total monsters. They gave me crayons. "What are you doing? They're waiting for you!" One of the scientist hissed as he grabbed my shoulder. I growled in response. I saw fear flash in his eyes, but he hid it and led me down a hall way to white door, with perfect paint and no scratches. I must have missed that one. He opened it and led me inside. Inside was a long table, with scientists sat around the perimeter. At the head of the table, there was a large man in a pinstripe suit, smoking a cigar. He smiled, revealing his tobacco stained teeth. I smiled revealing my razor sharp teeth. He gestured for me to sit down, completely ignoring me smile. "Come, come, and sit. We can't start without you." He motioned to a nerd sitting in the corner, surrounded by electronics. The man nodded and began pressing buttons. Almost immediately, the Goldstein Industries logo popped up, and the fat man began to speak. " I am Jerry Goldstein. I am in charge of Goldstein industries. Our project began many years ago; we wanted to create the Ultimate Weapon. W e decided to try combining DNA. After 108 failures, we had one success. Subject 17A!" He pointed to me and everyone smiled and clapped, but it wasn't nice applause, like when someone sings in a show, it was more like when someone shows off some animal. They thought I was some animal. Ouch. "But the others… they died for a cause, they died for science, they died to benefit the world!" Everyone began cheering at Jerry's little speech. Except me. "They died to benefit your wallet." I muttered. No one heard me, which was probably a good thing. They would have beaten me for sure.

They showed me at least half an hours worth of pictures of all their failures, until the slide stopped on one picture, which appeared to be a man resting on a table. "What is that thing?" I asked/ ordered Jerry. He turned to me. "It's a new species. We found it unconscious and rescued it. WE hope to study it and possibly do another DNA transfusion." He explained. Two things went through my mind. One; they had already given me Tiger DNA; I didn't need to be anymore of a freak. And two; what did he mean, new species? It wasn't until I looked at the screen that I saw it was a live video feed, and I could clearly see a face with mandibles, reptilian-like skin, and a long forehead. It was the face of an alien.

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review, with any suggestions, comments, or complaints.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to have a contest of some sort. You have probably heard the saying "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." I have my own version. "When life gives you lemons, make root beer and confuse everybody." So in the review section, leave your own version of any saying. The winner gets the pure joy of being the winner.**

I let out a gasp. I have seen a lot of crazy things in my life, but seeing an alien takes the cake. I felt a tug on my shoulder, I knew they wanted me to sit down, but I wasn't going to. "I want to see him." I said. Everyone looked at me. The woman next to me whispered, "Sit down, this is a board meeting." I rolled my eyes and said with much sarcasm, "It's a board meeting? Gee, I couldn't tell!" One of the scientists across from me blinked his eyes. "You couldn't?" He asked me. Then he turned to the woman next to him and asked her, "I thought it was supposed to be intelligent?" I groaned to myself. "No you imbecile, it's called sarcasm!" I turned back to Jerry. "I want to see him. Now." I wasn't asking. I was ordering, and for a reason. It was my brother. I had let him die, the least I could do was save any one else they tried to destroy. I had made that promise a long time ago, and I intended to keep it.

After awhile, Jerry nodded. "Okay. Okay. I'll let you see him." I smiled, revealing my fangs. And, just for kicks, I licked my lips and let out a low growl, enjoying everyone's reaction. Gasps, jumps, whimpers. I have quite a reputation here, heck, if it weren't for the amount of money they could make off me; they probably would have killed me. Jerry stood up and started to waddle out of the room, with me following. I noticed that he was shorter than me, which made me happy. I am only four feet, nine inches. I would have been taller, but during the time they were messing with my DNA, they kept me on a lot of painkillers and drugs, which stunted my growth quite a bit. Especially since almost none of the painkillers came from certified doctors. For such smart people, they certainly are cheapskates .Everything they do is illegal, so they get no money from universities for research so they save money anyway they can. Even buying medicine from uncertified doctors, which is cheap.

Jerry stopped suddenly. I almost bumped into him. He turned around and nodded to me. "We're here." He told me. He motioned to yet ANOTHER perfectly white door. I really needed to get a hold of more crayons. Too many white doors. I stepped inside. It was really dark, I felt along the wall, trying to find a light switch. I eventually found one and flicked it on. I spotted the creature almost immediately. I walked over to it. Its small eyes were closed. I noticed a huge wound in its stomach. Not fatal, but it could be if not treated soon. I scanned the room. In the corner I saw a huge medicine cabinet. I yanked open the doors and began to dig through all the medical supplies. I was aware of Jerry watching me, but I ignored him. Finally, arms loaded, I made my way back to the creature. I was no doctor, but I've learned a few tricks over the years. The first thing I did was clean away the dried blood, which was green and phosphorous. I could see his wound clearly now and I have one word to describe it: Ugh. "Now this may sting a little. " I whispered as I lowered a towel soaked in some kind of goop. The minute I touched the wet fabric to his skin, his eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist. I let out a cry and dropped what I was holding. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. He stared straight into my eyes, not looking away. I knew what he was doing. It was similar to something dogs do. I 'd read somewhere that dogs will have a staring contest, first to look away loses, the victor is the Top Dog. He was trying to prove he was the Top Dog. I stared back, refusing to look away. He let out a growl and squeezed my wrist, trying to make my cry out. Honestly, it hurt. But there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. I squeezed back, hard enough to break the average humans wrist, but he wasn't human.

After what seemed like forever, he let go and lowered his hand, allowing me to bandage him. I worked for about half an hour. The entire time he stared at me, studying me. I guess I was different from the girls he normally met. "Well? Do I pass your inspection?" I snapped once I finished. At first he seemed surprised, but then he began to make some sort of sound. It took me a minute to realize he was laughing at me. "Oh whatever." I muttered. I turned back to Jerry. "I'm done. You can leave." He blinked for a minute, obviously surprised. "What do-Oh! You thought you were going to stay here." I growled. "No, I know I'm going to stay here." I said. He laughed. "Oh, do you have a crush on him?" He teased. No. I didn't, I wanted to protect him. I began walking towards him, smoothly, gracefully, and almost like a hunter stalking its prey, ready to give the killing strike. Which was the exact impression I wanted to give him. I saw his eyes go wide with fear. Like I said, I have quite the reputation here. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Send in security. 17A is about to attack." No more than two minutes later, tons of security guards burst in. And they had lots of guns. Every single on was pointed at me.

**No. 17A and the predator do not fall in love. I know this chapter seems like it, but just wait, you'll understand it better later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so no one posted any of their own versions of sayings, so I guess no one wins. Unless someone posts one. I was serious about the contest guys.**

I stared at the row of guns pointed at me. I could feel the alien watching me, waiting for me to mess up. Which I didn't plan on doing. For almost a minute I stood there, watching them. There was the occasional cough, or grunt, sometimes I could see someone's lip quiver in fear. Pathetic, all of it. Then without warning, I leaped into the air, grabbing the nearest guy by the head and shoving him face first into the floor. Jumping up, I grabbed one of the many pipes in the ceiling, and then jumped down, grabbing two more guards by their necks, shoving their heads together, with a loud _crack_! A spray of bullets went by me, most of them missing me, although a few nicked me. Time seemed to stand still as they watched as I drew a hand up to my face and rubbed my cheek, studying the blood staining my fingers. I knew they had no intention of killing me, but hurting me was another story.

Jerry stared at me. He showed no fear, but watched me. I'm guessing he was trying to see how successful his little "experiment" was. I felt a sudden burst of pain in my shoulder. Turning around I let out a roar. I mean, I literally roared. Just another side effect of being mutated. I glared at the man who had shot me. His face expressed total fear. It was hilarious, except for the searing pain in my shoulder. I could feel the blood dripping from my shoulder, luckily the bullet had only grazed my shoulder but it was still damn painful. That's right, I said damn. That shows you just how much pain I am in. I slowly walked up to him, with the slow graceful walk of a hunter. I stopped when I was right in front of him and gave him what I hoped was a flirtatious smile, which is hard to do when you have fangs. I saw him lower his guard, thinking I didn't want to fight. Which was wrong. I am a born fighter; being 2% Bengal Tiger only makes it more fun. The moment he lowered his weapon I punched him so hard he flew back until he hit the wall.

I scanned the room. The rest looked at each other for a minute before dropping their weapons. I stood up straight and licked my lips. I looked over at Jerry, who was pale. He was scared. I faked a sympathetic look. "Aw, poor Jerry, someone beat the shit out of your security guards." He managed to pull himself together long enough to glare at me. "There will be no profanity in this institute!" He shouted, his face resembling a red potato. I grinned. Heck, I'm not a fan of cussing, but being tortured for years in a science lab sure brings out the worst in people. "That was pretty fun, but I am tired." Jerry stared at me for a minute before nodding. "Okay, this way." He motioned for me to follow him.

XXX

I rested my head on the floor of my cage. It was freezing. It was one of those moments where I wished I had grown fur along with the fangs and claws. Not to mention my yellow tiger eyes and the stripes that run along my spine and arms. I rubbed my arms, studying them. The stripes start out solid on my shoulder, but slowly fade as they go down. By the time they reach the middle of my forearm, they disappear. I closed my eyes and thought. Thought about escape. I thought about it every night. I have tried it a few times, but I never make it. I usually study trails that hopefully lead to some town during the hunts I do. I go hunting daily, so they can watch my progress. My last escape attempt had failed miserably. I had been thirteen when I fell from a cliff. I was so broken up; they didn't think I'd make it. But thanks to my strengthened bones and stubbornness, I made it. It wasn't until a few months ago they installed the electric fence. Instead of a collar, they modified my ID chip. Now, not only does it tell them who I am, it will electrocute if I try to cross the barrier. Then I heard them, the screeches. They sent shivers down my spine, which is saying something. I'm not easy to scare. These were different though, from the screeches that heard when I first came here. The first ones had been the screeches of pain from children whose DNA had been twisted and torn apart. There was one kid whose muscles had started expanding. The bad thing is, his skin didn't. These screeches were the screeches were the cold-blooded screams of bloodthirsty animals. I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest.

It was going to be a long night.

**I was listening to Eye of the Tiger, and I realized, this could totally be 17A's theme song! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, KcirdorbRothwik, for you entry, "when life gives you lemons, get contraception" I don't know what that means, but you were the only contestant so you win! Woo hoo! Unless someone calls a rematch, but I doubt that. Enjoy this chapter, please review!**

I was basically a zombie as I walked through the halls. My normally wild, tight black curls, were frizzier that usual, which, is saying something. I was supposed to be in the main lab an hour or two ago, but I'm not anxious for the pain. I was shocked out of my thought by the rough hand that suddenly grabbed my shoulder. Years of blood and pain made me instinctively grab the hand and twist it around, then proceed to do a side kick into the attacker's stomach. I turned to see Jerry stooped over, wheezing and clutching his stomach. "Your file didn't mention how strong you were!"

They had a file on me? Okay, slightly stalkerish. He grunted and rubbed his stomach some more. "Damn." He muttered. I wagged my finger disapprovingly. "Tsk. Tsk, Jerry, you know how I feel about cursing." He glared at me. I smiled. "Oh, did my file mention how uncooperative I can be? 'Cause you might wanna watch it Jerry Boy."

XXXXX

"Incredible." Breathed the woman in front of me. She continued to study the X-Rays of my bones. "They're so thick, and durable! Perfect for fighting." She smiled at me, obviously trying to make me believe she was my friend. For whatever reason, I don't know. Probably so I wouldn't fight as much. All I really wanted was for her to go away. I got my wish. She left and another scientist took her place. Tall, bleached hair, too much make up and as skinny as stick. She smiled at me. "Hey there sugar, I'm your friend all right?" I wanted to throw up. Partially because of the drugs they had put me on that were supposed to slow down my movements, and because of the woman in front of me.

"You remind me of Barbie." I told her. She stared at me. "Are you saying that because you think I'm pretty?" She asked. I felt my stomach lurch. This time it was more of the drugs. My guess is they probably came from some random guy mixing up something in his basement and calling it medicine. "Nope. I'm saying that because you look plastic." It took her a minute figure out what I was saying, but the moment she did, her green eyes opened wide with anger. "How dare you insult me!" She shrieked. With one simple movement, she had smacked me hard across the face. I screamed as I fell off the chair, and rolled into one of the many carts full of glass beakers. Every single container broke as the entire forty-two pound cart fell on top of me.

"Be careful! It's very delicate!" Someone shouted. Whether because of the drugs or the fall, I started to lose consciousness. "I'm not delicate." I whispered. Then I blacked out.

XXXXX

I woke up inside the cage. Every muscle hurt, but I could tell the drugs had worn off. I'm really not delicate, but you have no idea what kinds of things that do to me, and you probably don't want to know. I rested my head on my arm and closed my eyes. I could feel the slightly damp blood covering my too-big clothes, most of it had dried though.

I heard the door open, and someone walking toward me, but I didn't open my eyes. "Hey, I have something to show you." I opened my eyes. Jerry stood in front of me with the cage door unlocked. I hesitated then crawled out. I stood up and looked him in the eye. "What do you want to show me?" I asked. He just shook his head and said, "Follow me." Then he started to walk away. I followed him. He led me down twisting hallways and staircases until we reached a single door that I had never seen before. He began pressing in a code in the touch screen built into the door. I watched closely, for future reference. Then he leaned down and said a single word, "Goldstein." His last name. A robotic voice said, "Password accepted." After several mechanical whirs, the door opened to reveal hundreds of file cabinets built into the wall. "Whoa." I breathed, as I walked around trying to count them all. I turned to Jerry. He motioned me to come. I walked over to the one he was at. He opened it to show me the array of futuristic armor and weapons inside,

"These were found on the creature. We confiscated them." He told me. Suddenly, everything clicked. The armor, the creature, everything. "He's a hunter. That's why he has these." I said. Jerry looked at me strangely. Then I remembered something else. "At the meeting. You said you found _several_ new life forms. He was hunting it and what ever it was attacked him." Jerry stared at me. "Look, there is no need to panic." He told me. I glared at him. "That thing is dangerous, and it is loose. People are gonna get hurt!" I shouted. I screamed and with one easy moment, I swiped my claws across his face. He screamed and called for security, but I didn't let up. Clawing and screeching, I let it all out. The anger for everything they had done. Killing my brother, messing me up, taking the lives of all those children, torturing me, and I couldn't escape. Yet, I wanted to.

Armed men burst in and grabbed my wrist and handcuffed me. One guy pulled out a tazer and stuck into my back. It hurt, but I refused to show it. Pain is a weakness, and weakness is the one thing I can't afford to have. I looked at Jerry. His face was a blood mess and he would probably have scars. That gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Blood ran from the single cut he had given me, mixing with my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Please let me go." I whispered. Then I screamed it. "Let me out! I want to go away!" They dragged me away and locked me in the cage. They left me there, broken and sobbing.

**I like trains**

**You will only get that if you have seen the asdf movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid my head against the floor of the cage. I had to get out of here. I had tried to escape many times, but had always failed. Sitting up, I studied my surroundings, trying to find a way out. Then the screeches came, the long wailing, inhuman screeches. Panic surged through me. I could not spend another minute in this asylum hearing those screeches or I would go insane! Frantically, I stuck my hand through the bars of the cage, and began clawing and smashing at the lock. Blood dripped from my hands and blinding pain surged through me, but I would not let up.

Worse pain would await me if I stayed. They would continue experimenting on me, then sell me, or just cut me open. But I was done being their play toy, besides, I had some help now. There was someone else who wanted to escape as badly as I did. Finally, after nearly forty minutes, the lock snapped open and I leapt out of the cage. Silently, I waited for the alarm to go off, but none did. Smiling to my self, I left the room. Bright light nearly blinded me the instant I opened the door. I heard voices coming from the hall way. Glancing around, I quickly ducked behind a trashcan and waited for them to pass.

As soon as they did, I jumped up and ran down the hallway, to the room. I ducked every time I heard voices, but eventually, I got there. Slowly, I eased open the door and stepped inside. There, in the center of the room, was the alien-The Hunter- alone and strapped to the table. I walked towards him, feeling slightly afraid. He could be dangerous, he could hurt me, or he might help me, as I was about to help him. I stood over him. "Uh, listen, I don't know if you understand English, but, I'm here to help you." I swallowed. He stared back at me.

"Look, I want to escape, and I know you want to, so maybe we can help each other. So, I'm going to free you." I raised my fist and slammed it down on the restraints. I heard a crack, but I wasn't sure if it was my hand or the braces. Over and over again I smashed them. Finally, the first one popped open. I paused, then gasped and clenched my fist, now feeling the full effects. Sucking in my breath, I prepared to do the others. What seemed like hours later, I finished. Slowly, I backed away, then a fist grabbed my throat. Slowly, The Hunter raise me up, he stared at me, as if deciding whether or not to kill me.

I had just freed him! Why would he try to kill me? Then, he dropped me. My butt smacked the floor and I made an 'oof!' sound as I hit the floor. I stood up. The Hunter walked away. Then he spoke. "This way Ooman." He ordered me. I was so surprised, that I fell over. "You- you speak my language?" He nodded. "It is useful to speak the language of the place you are visiting, though not always necessary." I stood up. "Do you have a name?" I asked. He nodded. "In your language, it's Blade, but in my language it is Bo'ren." I nodded. "Okay then." I walked in front of him. "Listen up; I know this place better than you, so there are a few things we have to do first."

With that said, I turned and made my way to the next room. I could sense The Hunter behind me, and I could sense he wasn't happy about being bossed around by me. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't escape with out me, the same way I couldn't without him. Then we were there. The room with the armor and weapons. I paused. It had a voice sensing lock. It would only respond to Jerry's voice. I leaned down and said in Jerry's exact voice, "Goldstein." A computery voice said "Password accepted" and the doors opened. Blade turned to me. "How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Don't know. I can just mimic voices." He stared at me for a minute longer before going inside. I followed him

I showed him where his armor and weapons were. I watched as he took them and began to put them on. The I heard it. The screeches, followed by the sound of breaking metal and screams- human screams. I stood up, but didn't move further than that. I heard screaming, and running, then I heard the sound right outside the door. Then they were gone. Slowly exhaling, I turned to Blade but was interrupted when a creature burst from the ceiling and landed between us. Long and black, and evil. I let out a small gasp. Immediately, it turned to me. How could it? I shrieked in my head. It has no eyes, no ears!

I glanced and quickly reached for one of the many carts lying around and shoved it towards the creature just as it leapt towards me. Grunting, I pushed the cart forward so the monster was pinned against the wall. I screamed. The beast thrashed and shrieked, calling for help. It tried to whip its tail at me, but it was caught in the wheels. Soon I found that the tail wasn't the problem. The cart had wheels, not to mention the fact the floor had recently been waxed and the creature's incessant thrashing. The cart began to slide. "Damn it! They had to mop the floor today?" I screamed

I felt Blades hands shove me to the ground. There was a small explosion and the monster burst into pieces. Its blood rained down, a small drop landing on my leg. "Ouch!" I pulled my leg forward. So they had acid blood? That could be handy. I stood up. Blade turned to me. "You're fast." He said. Not really as a compliment, more in a surprised way. I shrugged modestly. "What were those things?" I asked. "They go by many names. Xenomorphs, Hard Meats, Serpents, I've heard them referred to as bugs." I nodded. "We need to get out of here." I said. We turned and began to leave, when Blade stopped. "You are unarmed." I needed a weapon. If it weren't for the acidic blood and harpoon tails, I could fight with my bare hands. Maybe. But I needed a weapon. Blade picked up a metal beam that had fallen and fixed his knife to it. He handed it to me.

I accepted it. As we prepared to leave, I stopped. I knew next to nothing about me. They would have files on me, right? "Wait." I ordered. Blade looked at me. "What are you doing?" I growled. "Just wait." I began to search. I found it pretty quickly. 17A. Everything about me. "Now we leave." I stood up, but realized another problem. My ID chip, in my wrist. It also had information on me, as well as a tracker, not to mention the fact that if I tried to pass the barrier, the ID chip would send shockwaves throughout my body, mildly electrocuting me. "Wait." I said. Preparing my self, I raised the knife and lowered it to my wrist, and began to slice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I realized I never set a due date for the contest (blonde moment, even though I'm not blonde) but it will go on until July 5. (2013)**

Gritting my teeth, I sliced open my wrist. I knew what I was doing. I had done it before. The chip was located close to the surface of my skin, so it was easy to cut out, but it still hurt.

Minutes later, I was holding the chip in my hand. I closed my fist to crush it, but then a thought came to me. I knew they had information about me and the Lab on it, if I could dislocate the tracker and the shocker, I could show everyone about this awful place. I turned the chip over in my hand. The tracker was easy to take off. So was the shocker. Not for an average human but for a Tiger-human hybrid, it was.

I tore off a bit of my shirt, and wrapped my wrist up. Without saying a word, I left the room, with Blade following close behind. The halls were dark; blood streaked the floor, both acid and human. But there were no bodies. I walked ahead and studied my surroundings. It was quiet, almost too quiet. I didn't like it. I turned to Blade. "Where are the bodies?" I asked. He stared at me through his mask. "Gone. Taken to the nest." I stared at him. "The Hard Meats take hosts to their nest, there they are implanted with juveniles, which hatch and then the whole cycle starts over."

I nodded, still not quite understanding it. Hopefully, I could just escape and be done with all this alien business. "Alright, so the quickest way out of here will be-." I didn't get a chance to finish. "We're not leaving." He said.

"We're not?"

"Yes."

"Why? That's the whole reason I freed you! I could lock you back up, how would you like that?" I screamed. He said nothing. I crossed my arms. "What, do you not believe I could beat your ass in battle?" I sneered. "I don't doubt it. But if you did, how would you escape?" He asked. I growled. He had a point. I couldn't escape without him.

We started walking down the hallways in silence. I began thinking. Obviously Blade had dealt with these creatures before. He knew what he was doing. That's what had injured him, thus, allowing him to be taken captive. The scientists had taken the Hard Meats captive as well. Apparently, you could reason with Blade, but not the Hard Meats. Now the scientists were dead.

I shivered, realizing something else. If I didn't stop these things, I would be too. I heard a hiss and whirled around. I took a few steps forward and scanned the shadows. I saw nothing. "I could've sworn…" I fell to the ground, cracking my elbows against the tiles as Blade shoved me down and blasted another monster. I sat up, panting. He turned to me. "Your welcome." Then he walked away. I felt embarrassed almost. I was supposed to be an elite hunter, bred for killing and fighting. I had been taught battle strategy and how to hunt with nothing but my bare hands. I was prepared for everything! I didn't need some extra terrestrial hunter to save my ass! I could do just fine on my own.

But then I realized, I couldn't. I had been bred to fight, but not aliens. No one had expected this to happen. I needed Blade if I wanted to survive. Once we got to the woods though, he would need me and my survival skills. I stood up and ran after Blade. I walked along side him for at least two hours; we were walking down halls I had never been down before. At one point, Blade put his arm across my chest, signaling my to stop. He peeked around a door way, and then motioned for me to take a look. I gasped. It was the nest. It had to be.

Slime oozed from the walls, millions of egg- like things covered the floor, and I could see people stuck to the wall, some with holes in their chest. In the center, was the Queen. It had to be the Queen. I looked up at Blade. I felt so short next to him. He was at least seven feet tall; I was barely five feet tall. "What do we do?" I whispered. "Blow it up." He answered. "I thought we were gonna fight." I asked, slightly upset at not getting to redeem myself. "We're outnumbered." He told me.

I watched as he set the bomb. "Run." I ran. I was fast. It was only natural, being part Tiger. As I ran, I began to lean forward, more and more, until I was running on all fours. Then I was outside. And in a matter of fourteen seconds. Blade came running out. "You're too close!" he shouted. Then he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I shouted. "I can run on my own! Put me down!" He didn't. Then the explosion happened. It threw us both to the ground. I heard a crack as my wrist snapped. I screamed.

Then slowly, the dust settled. I sat up, struggling to mask the pain. I looked up. Dressed in armor, was a woman, and next to her, were two more Hunters, like Blade. And they didn't look happy.


End file.
